pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/P WoH Jade Quarry
It's better with ZB TBH. -- Guild of ' 16:21, 19 November 2008 (EST) I'd just like to say that the idea of yelling 'make haste!' at a turtle makes me smile. --71.229 16:30, 19 November 2008 (EST) :The shout was originally going to be "MOVE YOUR FAT ASS YOU WHORE!" but didn't make it. Sigh. -- 'Guild of ''' 16:32, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::Juggernauts fucking own turtles. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:46, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::Juggernauts are too dumb, they just stroll around too much. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''StarSeeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:48, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::hh+hs is better tbh-- 23:48, 21 November 2008 (EST) I'm not sure if a monk can afford the 15 energy from fall back. Especially as you get closer to the inner and green gates Relic 09:51, 23 November 2008 (EST) :ups, gates are FA. This is for JQ. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 10:33, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::Needs Shield of Absorbtion for N/A protection. (Managed to keep 1 guy on a quarry alive with it for the entire match, the bomber just kept on coming =D ) Dragnmn talk 14:01, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::It already lists Heal Area for shrine protection. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 14:10, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::Saving one is better than trying to save all and fail while doing it.[[User:Pika_Fan|'''Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:43, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::::Yes. Heal Area puts you in bombing range too. It needs too good timing too. Dragnmn talk 14:44, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::::You can just Patient one NPC before hand surely. Spaggage ''talk'' 14:46, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Defeats the point of Heal Area if you're saving one anyway. Dragnmn talk 14:47, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::I'm just saying that the article says Heal Area for saving shrines. That's all. Spaggage ''talk'' 14:49, 23 November 2008 (EST) Not A Dupe. + See ZB comment that was just made, but You dont need Command as high as you have it right now. you can drop it a point i think and everything lasts long enough to be effective even if under weakness.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 23:44, 7 December 2008 (EST) This doesn't deserve to be WELLed any more than Cripshot/Burning Arrow/Mel's/etc. Different purpose, different build. Kabu To 17:07, 8 December 2008 (EST) :No, same purpose: keep shit alive. ' ' ::The /P part is a big contribute to winning JQ. This build is clearly different from any general monk. In the same manner you could say that all monk builds just revert to one? Or even all mesmer domination builds? It's all the same few basic skills anyway.. I'm against WELLing this article -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 06:57, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::We could merge, though. This is only for the Jade Quarry. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:19, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::Which is exactly why it needs its own page, now STFU plx. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:44, 11 December 2008 (EST) prot spirit is dumb, more soa/sh against illussion of pain, weaken knees, roj and on rangers to counter ele nuker--Relyk 15:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) guardian fails I barely see melee attackers @ the JQ nowadays anyways. otherwise, WoH is enough to save you. needs moar heal area imo. edit: 15:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The worst build out for JQ This is probably the worst build out for JQ. The waste of monk skill points to make the monk into a minor low armoured paragon is ridiculous. You end up with a monk that can't cap, can't heal and is a second rate paragon.Crow of the Hedge 12:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Protective Spirit is a waste of time on a jug as the attacks are degens. Tactically the build is Jack of all trades and master of none. This build should come under trash builds.Crow of the Hedge 12:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Probably the worst comment i've read in a while. However somewhat agree with prot spirit; Imo optional slot for SoA or PS.-- 13:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Updated. Ditched Guardian for SoA. No one should be stupid enough to run melee in JQ. Prot Spirit is good because the shrine NPCs only have 330hp so it will reduce to 33 damage. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 14:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the first point, but disagree with the other two. This build is not a jack of all trades; it's quite limited. And, while I would never run this build, it's not trash. Dok 15:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) It's a daft build used for Kurz only. It doesn't have any useful function in JQ. The quick quarry turn over means that it is irrelevant. You don't need the make haste as a full paragon does the job better. A quick spurt using Fall Back is good for getting around JQ, however wasting skill points to get lvl 9 is silly as it reduces the Monking abilities. Prot Spirit may only saves one quarryman from eles but as Lux use Degens prot spirit is irrelevant. Overall it's a trash build.Crow of the Hedge 09:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Also this build should come with a warning tag. DO NOT USE ON YOUR OWN SIDES NECRO BOMBERS>Crow of the Hedge 09:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Archive? If it's not used anymore, the maybe you guys should consider it, I haven't stepped foot in JQ, ever, so idk, but that seems to be what is needed. --Frosty 11:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so. Running full on Prot with ZB is better than this but that's a WELL argument. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 11:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It's used but unfortunately is ineffective. No mellee, can't save from Necro/Mes degens and Paras are better runners. This build fails to achieve the results that it was created for. As Dragman noted in 2008 he could only save one quarryman (I suspect he didn't face a good degen bomber). That means he couldn't run the Jade making the "Fallback" and "Make haste" pointless inclusions in the build. You can either save the quarry or run Jade. This build fails miserably at both. For Jade running a Paragon/Monk more sense than this build.Crow of the Hedge 12:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Lol at P/Mo being better than this. I would counter your points but this isn't worth saving anyway. ZB>this. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk'']] 14:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Paragons are faster, longer lasting and have a higher armour class. Plus Remedy Signet, "Bladeturn Refrain" against pesky assassins and can use anything a monk has (Cure Hex and Draw Conditions against degens). As a Jade runner paras are superior to monks.Crow of the Hedge 16:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The greatest tragedy about this build is that as wiki has given it the thumbs up there is an overwhelming number of wiki bot clones using the build. Hence there is a lack of cappers in JQ. It appears that everyone wants to be a crippled monk. The more crippled monks on the team the greater the likelihood of losing.Crow of the Hedge 16:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC)